


Welcome Home

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: A smutty little Shoker oneshot for the MEFFW Secret Santa exchange





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oratorio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oratorio/gifts).



“This ship. Is too quiet.” Joker sat in the captain’s chair of the newly upgraded Normandy with a look of unease. 

“You’ve been on the ship exactly one minute,” Shepard chided.

“And in one minute I usually have someone in my ear saying there’s a problem. Usually it’s a call from Hackett. And usually it’s the world ending.”

Shepard rolled her eyes and laughed. “Isn’t it nice to relax though?” 

“I didn’t become an Alliance pilot to relax!”

“Says the person who was constantly pestering me about when our next shore leave would be,” she responded with a smirk. 

“Well yeah! Shore leave is fun. Shore leave involves partying and a deadline for said partying which gives you an excuse to do as much partying as you can...you know...without breaking something.” He gave her a knowing look and Shepard’s cheeks turned pink. 

“That was one time!” Shepard’s slight blush turned a deeper shade of crimson as she remembered the Citadel party after months of rebuilding efforts finally had the station up and running again. To say that it was the party of the century would be an understatement.

“And it was celebratory sex that you declared needed to occur on top of the dining room table for some reason that definitely made sense to me in my drunken haze.” He remembered the incident fondly despite the injury. “Besides, not many people get to brag that they fractured their wrist while getting to bang THE Commander Shepard.” She shook her head while displaying her middle finger to him. “Ohhh that’s right! I messed up that finger pretty bad too.” 

“Fuck off,” she shot back playfully. “We both need to seriously behave ourselves. This party is being thrown for us and for the SR-3 and we need to be…”

“Not having sex on every flat surface?”

“I was going to say ‘presentable’ but I suppose that’s true too.” 

Joker looked around at the shiny untouched surfaces of the Normandy SR-3. They layout was still similar to the SR-2 but with massive upgrades. His hands brushed over the controls as he fought back the itch to take the sleek new bird out for a test drive. The time spent repairing and upgrading the Normandy wasn’t entirely spent lounging around but Joker found himself antsy to return to the open skies. 

He gazed at Shepard whose scars were visible but mostly faded. He thought back to the months they’d spent in the hospital together rehabbing their wounds. He couldn’t help but smile knowing that he’d soon be back in the skies but this time with Shepard as not just his Commander, but something far more. “You check out the Captain’s quarters yet?” He asked the question with a twinkle in his eye. 

“I haven’t,” she replied. The corners of her lips turns upwards and she gestured for him to join her. They walked slowly to the elevator, avoiding any eye contact. Shepard knew if she looked at those green eyes that always seemed to be shining with some sort of devilish plan, that she’d be over in a heartbeat. She’d take him right there in the elevator.

The doors opened and before them was a finely furnished room that looked to be the size of Shepard’s apartment back on Earth. “Daaaaaaaamn,” she said slowly glancing from the plush couches, over to the large stately bed. 

“The perks of dating your Commander, huh?” He took off his hat and stepping into the room, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in. “We really should have done this a long time ago.” 

“If we started this a long time ago we’d be Reaper food,” Shepard replied flirtatiously as she leaned in to him.

“I don’t think Reapers eat...at least I hope not!” He made an impression of the unmistakable sound of the Reaper and nibbled at her neck. Shepard couldn’t contain herself as she began to giggle like a fool. This only served to encourage Joker’s silliness and he nibbled his way down her shoulder blade. “We have about an hour until the party is supposed to start right?” 

“I think so,” Shepard said in a husky tone. She didn’t care what time it was, she just needed him to keep doing what he was doing.

Joker considered his options between the couch and the bed for a moment before taking her hand and leading her over to the bed. He wished he had the strength to hoist her up onto the bed but opted to follow her as she crawled up onto the soft mattress. He figured he should be a bit more careful after remembered past mishaps. 

Shepard quickly shimmied out of her clothes and proceeded to help Joker out of his. Once both sets of clothes were tossed on the floor she gently pressed Joker down onto the bed. “Is an hour going to be enough time?” She began trailing soft kisses from his neck, down his chest and across his pelvis. Joker groaned as her warm lips teased his skin. It didn’t take much to get him going when it came to her. He ran his hands over her body and began softly kneading and massaging her back. She sighed into him as she kissed her way back up to his lips. She let her leg brush against his erection which elicited a low growl from his lips into hers. 

“I need you, Jeff,” she whispered into his ear. Joker’s hands teased her breasts and then found their way to her hips. He shuddered at the rasping whisper. She was always so up front with him and it was exciting to have someone to openly desire him. 

Grazing her teeth across his bottom lip she gave him one more teasing kiss before lowering herself onto him. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she carefully pressed against him. Joker groaned as her warmth enveloped him. There was a time when he wished he was able to have the kind of rough sex he would see in the Fornax vids he had stashed away on his omni-tool, but the way Shepard slowly and sensually moved against him was more than enough to make him forget those past fantasies. 

She moved against him in waves, letting their rhythms sync up as he moved his hips to meet hers. His hands explored her body as he closed his eyes. He loved letting her take control and just losing himself to the feeling of her soft skin against his fingertips. She moaned as he increased the pace just enough to push her closer to climax. “You feel so fucking good,” she crooned in his ear. She gripped him tighter with her thighs and he made a sound of approval. She gasped as pleasure overtook her. She called out his name in a sharp tone that echoed throughout the cabin. Her whole body began to pulse from her center outwards and she cried out even louder until the intensity subsided. 

Joker grinned mischievously as he continued at the same pace. The sound of her voice breaking and straining against the intensity of her orgasm was almost enough to send him over the edge. He thrust into her with as much power as his body could muster until suddenly his body tensed up and he felt release overtake him. In a low dulcet tone, he moaned her name, “Jane,” he bucked his hips and continued until he finished. “Fuck...that was...fucking good.” He felt his vocabulary shrink as his mind clouded over, basking in the afterglow.

“One of us didn’t end up in the hospital so I’d say we’ve definitely got this figured out now,” she cuddled up against him and nuzzled his neck. 

“Should probably make sure neither of us get out of practice though,” he said in an earnest tone. “You know...for health reasons!” He kissed her lightly and she snuggled in closer.

“Doctor’s orders?” she teased.

“You know I’d get a note from Chakwas just to make it official right?” 

“Give it to the Alliance brass! Proof that this is all for legitimate medical reasons,” she giggled.

“Of course!” The two of them took one last moment to enjoy each other’s closeness before reluctantly dressing themselves and heading to the door of the cabin. “Welcome home…” he said quietly looking around as the door to the captain’s quarters opened and they entered the elevator to prepare for the Normandy’s big event.

Shepard planted one last kiss on his lips before the elevator reached the main galley, “Welcome home.”


End file.
